Bitter Sweet Journey of Love
by Sakurazawa Ai
Summary: Edited/Chap1 : Cinta Monyet? - Sakura H./Daridulu gue selalu bertanya gimana sih rasanya jatuh cinta? Dan apa sih arti cinta itu?/Cinta monyet?/"Aku suka sama kamu."/Mampus gue, tapi tiba-tiba.../"Iya aku juga suka sama kamu."/"Ciee Sakura sama Gaara...cieee...!"/Mampus. Gue mangap gaje, Gaara tersedak kacang Shanghai/Nah, terus apakah Gaara itu cinta monyet gue?


_Ini adalah kumpulan cerita dari empat cewek ABG labil dengan karakter yang berbeda. Mereka bukan temen awalnya, sebut aja orang asing. Nggak mengenal satu sama lain. Tapi karena kebetulan yang manis atau biasa disebut dengan 'takdir', mereka bertemu dan akhirnya bersahabat. Karakter mereka berbeda, selera makanan dan pakaian pun juga berbeda, background keluarga mereka juga beda, tapi mereka ada satu kesamaan. Mereka sama-sama bingung sebenarnya apa sih cinta itu? _

_Ini adalah kisah pahit dan manisnya petualangan mereka dalam usaha menemukan arti cinta..._

_._

_._

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto ji-san  
><strong>

**A fanfic by Sakurazawa Ai**

**NB : Bahasa Non-baku (YEs), typos (semoga tidak), OOC (Mungkin ada), POV sesuai judul chapie :D**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy, Friendship**

**Rate : T (Amaaann)**

_**Bonne lecture tout!**_

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 1 : Cinta Monyet? – Sakura H.**

Daridulu gue selalu bertanya gimana sih rasanya jatuh cinta? Dan kenapa orang bisa bilang kalau mereka itu jatuh cinta sama orang lain? _Well_, kalian pasti mikir kalau gue ini kolot, tapi ada kemungkinan tebakan kalian itu bener. _Because what_? Karena gue nggak pernah sekalipun pacaran dalam arti yang sesungguhnya. Ok, jangan bingung dulu. _Real dating_? Yeah...kalian pasti taulah, kenalan sama cowok, saling _contact_ satu sama lain, dan seiring berjalannya waktu akhirnya mereka jadian. Setelah jadian mereka akan _hang out_ bareng, _having dinner, joining party_, saling bilang '_I love you_' ke satu sama lain atau bahkan pergi ke kondangan bareng sambil make baju _couple_.

Nah, kalau gue beda. Gue emang pernah punya pacar, tapi bukan pacaran. Bingung? Ok, gue jelasin. Gue pernah punya pacar dan status pacaran kita bertahan kurang lebih satu setengah tahun. Waktu itu pacar gue namanya, Gaara. Dia tipe cowok pendiem tapi _smart_. Dia tinggi, dan agak kurus. Satu kata, cungkring. Hidung mancung dan bicara kalau emang perlu. Apa kita pernah nge-_date_? Satu kata. Nggak. Apa kita pernah bilang '_I love you_' atau 'Aku sayang kamu' setiap waktu? Nggak. Pegangan tangan? Jelas nggak. Saling sms atau telpon kalo lagi kangen? Haha..._BIG NO_. Nah terus? Jangankan sms atau telpon, kita aja kalau mau _chatting_ pake kertas binder terus diselipin ke jendela kelas (gue di dalem, dia di luar kelas gue). Dengan kata lain, hape belum masuk ke kehidupan gue walaupun gue sering ngerengek ke Emak minta dibeliin hape.

Waktu itu gue dan dia masih anak ingusan (bukan ingus beneran!) karena kita masih duduk di bangku kelas lima SD. Yeah, bener. Kita emang 'pacaran' pas kelas lima SD. Awal mula kita makai status pacar waktu itu saat temen gue, Tenten dengan isengnya ngirimin surat yang tulisannya 'Gaara, aku suka sama kamu' dengan mengatasnamakan gue. Ya gue _shock_. Gue aja waktu itu nggak ngerti Gaara itu yang mana. Gue ngamuk ke dia, gue acak-acak rambut dia dan ngejar-ngejar dia.

Dan sesuatu pun terjadi. Tiba-tiba kertas putih nyempil di celah-celah papan kayu yang membatasi kelas gue dengan dia. Kalah reflek, Tenten keburu ngambil itu kertas. Dan tebakan gue bener. Itu adalah surat balasan dari Gaara. Dan isinya, 'Iya aku juga suka sama kamu.' Nah loh...gue cuma bisa meringis nahan malu gara si Asem Tenten ngebacain surat itu keras-keras. Jadilah kelas gue ramai persis kayak pasar ikan.

"Ciee ciee, Sakura suka sama Gaara nih, cieee," ledek temen-temen ke gue khas anak SD. Dan gara-gara insiden surat cinta palsu yang ditulis sama Tenten itu, kita berdua jadi deket. Tapi tentu aja deketnya beda. Nggak kayak gini, 'Sayang, aku kangen banget sama kamu nih, nanti jalan yuuk,' WTF. Deketnya, kita mulai sering tuker-tukeran surat yang berefek dengan menipisnya simpenan kertas binder gue. Nanti kalo waktu jam istirahat, gue akan pergi ke kantin dan maksa si biang kerok, Tenten untuk ikut nemenin. Karena gue tahu, disana pasti juga ada Gaara dan temen-temennya yang suka banget ngisengin kita berdua.

Dari luar kantin, gue tahu Gaara ada di dalem lagi duduk sama si gempal Kankurou, si jangkung Utakata, dan lainnya. Jadilah gue deg-degan. Berhubung waktu SD dulu gue sangat pemalu, otomatis kaki gue rasanya pengen copot dan lari balik ke kelas dan ngumpet.

"Ten, balik aja yuk nggak jadi ke kantin deh," ujar gue waktu itu.

"Lah, napa, Ra? Kita udah sampe nih!" kata dia nggak terima.

Gue genggam lengan dia dan kasih sinyal ke Tenten melalui lirikan mata. Tenten pun ngikutin arah mata gue yang tertuju ke cowok pendiem yang sekarang lagi makan kacang Shanghai. Dia cuma bilang, "Ooohh..."

"Yuk, balik!" kata gue lagi sambil narik-narik tangan Tenten.

Dan bukannya nolongin gue dengan balik ke kelas, si Tenten malah nyengir gaje ke gue dan kemudian teriak, "Gaar, ada Sakura lagi cariin elo tuh!"

Mampus. Gue mangap gak jelas dengan muka yang pasti udah semerah tomat yang baru aja dibeli sama Mama tadi pagi. Gue memekik pelan, karena kesal gue cubit aja si Tenten.

"Aduh! Kok jadi nyubit gue sih!" ujar Tenten meringis.

"Salah sendiri! Ayo baliikk!" ujar gue kalang kabut. Gimana nggak kalang kabut kalo sekarang semua orang ngeliat ke gue sambil cekikikan. Malu setengah mampus gue! Apalagi si Gaara yang kayaknya sih barusan tersedak kacang Shanghai dan sekarang batuk-batuk. Kankurou dan Utakata mulai melancarkan aksi iseng mereka. "Cieeeee...Gaara sama Sakuraa..!"

Dengan mental dan kekuatan yang masih tersisa gue seret Tenten untuk balik ke kelas. Bukannya merasa bersalah dia malah cekikikan dan ngetawain gue. _Dasar cepol asem_! Rutuk gue dalam hati. Setelah sampai di kelas pun nggak ada bedanya. Gue heran, mereka bisa tahu karena suara Tenten yang kayak toa masjid sebelah rumah gue atau emang gue yang terlalu jadi_ trending topic_ di SD gue?

.

.

.

.

Setelah insiden yang sungguh memalukan buat gue di kantin gara-gara ulah si biang kerokan Tenten, intensitas surat-suratan gue masih lancar selancar pompa air di kamar mandi rumah gue. Tapi, di suatu pagi ada yang berbeda. Waktu itu hari Jumat dan gue pakai Pramuka. Berhubung di hari itu lagi ada Kakak Pembina Pramuka datang ke sekolah dan ada penyuluhan tentang Kepramukaan ke anak-anak kelas 5 dan 6, jadilah untuk kedua tingkat itu dibebaskan jam pelajaran alias Jamkos (Jam Kosong). Tiba-tiba, guru olahraga gue, Pak Hachibi masuk ke kelas dan nyariin gue.

"Sakura ada di kelas tidak?" tanya beliau.

Gue langsung angkat tangan dan berjalan ke arah beliau. "Iya Pak, ada apa ya?" tanya gue. Pak Hachibi bilang kalau akan ada lomba Cerdas Cermat tingkat SD yang juga ada lomba gambar dan kolase (seni tempel ke tembikar), dan Patung se-Konoha, dan gue diajukan jadi salah satu wakilnya di bidang Gambar plus Kolase. Gue sih mau-mau aja. Tanpa gue tahu siapa _partner_ gue yang lainnya.

Dan setelah gue tahu, gue jadi enggak fokus. Karena untuk lomba CC, Pak Hachibi milih Gaara sebagai wakilnya, lalu ada Konohamaru, adik kelas gue di kelas 4 yang mewakili lomba CC dan Gambar. Setelah itu ada Deidara, temen sekelas Gaara yang udah terkenal jago diwakilin buat Lomba Seni Patung. Setelah pemberitahuan itu, gue langsung ikut Pak Hachibi buat berlatih gambar dan kolase dengan Konohamaru.

Dan masalah pun dimulai. Setelah kita berlatih kurang lebih dua jam di depan taman sekolah, gue balik ke kelas dengan menenteng buku gambar A3 lengkap dengan crayon, spidol, dan juga pensil warna. Gue duduk di kursi dan nyimpen alat-alat yang dikasih Pak Hachibi tadi ke dalem tas. Tiba-tiba Tenten datang dan langsung interogasi gue.

"Eh, Ra, lo lagi suka-sukaan ya sama si Konohamaru tengil itu?" tanya Tenten serius.

Nah, gue hanya cengo. "He? Darimana lo dapat kabar _absurd_ gitu sih?" balas gue.

"Gue tadi juga ngeliat lo berdua sama dia di taman, lo udah nggak cinta lagi sama Gaara?" tanya dia serius.

Pfftt...kalo gue keinget kata-kata dia ini, bawaannya pengen ketawa ngejer. Cinta? Bwahahaha...masih anak ingusan aja udah cinta-cintaan. Emang ngerti apa artinya cinta? Haha, gue baru sadar kalo ternyata masa lalu gue itu absurd banget. Ok, balik ke cerita.

Gue bingung sambil natap Tenten. "Eh beneran deh, gue nggak ngerti apa maksud lo. Gue sama dia di taman tadi karena kita disuruh Pak Hachibi buat latihan gambar, dan nggak ada yang laen, suer!" kata gue mencoba untuk meyakinkan si cepol.

Dia mandang gue dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Beneran? Tapi kalo menurut gue, Konohamaru itu suka sama lo, Ra!" ujar dia sedikit lebay.

Gue muter mata bosen. "Udah deh Ten, jangan nyebarin gosip aneh-aneh lagi. Udah cukup gue kejebak jadi bulan-bulanan anak-anak gara-gara lo yang seenak udel ngirim surat atas nama gue," balas gue malas.

"Loh, jadi lo nggak seneng kalo pacaran sama Gaara? Dia pinter lo, Ra. Gue pun kirim surat itu atas nama elo juga karena sepenglihatan gue, Gaara emang udah suka duluan sama lo," kata dia.

Gue diem. Mikir sebentar. Suka nggak ya gue sama Gaara? Gue membatin.

"Alaah, pokoknya elo jangan deket-deket deh sama Konohamaru itu, ok? Bisa berabe kalo Gaara denger soal ini!" ujar dia lagi.

Sepulang sekolah, gue keluar dari kelas dengan sedikit ragu. Karena apa? Karena nggak biasanya Gaara duduk di kursi semen depan kelas dia buat nunggu gue keluar kelas. Gue tengok ke dalem kelas dia, mayoritas bangku udah pada kosong. Meskipun masih ada segelintir anak lagi 'haha-hihi' gak jelas di pojok ruangan. "Dasar tukang gosip," ujar gue pelan. Gue lihat lagi ke sekeliling kelas, dia nggak ada.

Tiba-tiba Utakata datang sambil nunjukin cengiran usilnya yang sangat gue benci. "Nyari Gaara nih yee,"ledeknya. Karena ketangkep basah lagi nyariin Gaara, gue malu setengah mampus dan memilih untuk pergi darisitu.

"Gaara udah pulang duluan lo, Ra!" ujar Utakata dengan suara agak dikeraskan.

Sial, dia emang suka bikin gue tengsin. Gue jalan cepet ke arah pintu gerbang, dan sayangnya yang malah gue temuin adalah Lee, temen sekelas gue yang rada aneh dan sukanya nempel ke gue dan minta gue buat jadi pacarnya. Gue meringis, niat mau pergi malah udah ketangkep duluan. Lee duduk di atas sepedanya sambil nyengir lebar ke gue. Gue balas dengan senyum kaku.

"Bareng aku aja yuk, Ra! Aku bonceng deh!" kata dia sambil nunjuk belakang sepeda.

Gue geleng-geleng kepala sambil bilang, "Nggak deh, makasih." Dan setelah itu gue langung ngacir ke arah halte. Yup, gue pas SD emang naik angkot buat pulang sekolah, soalnya Ayah gue kalo jam pulang sekolah pasti udah berangkat kerja dan kakak gue pun masih sekolah di SMA-nya.

Gue menghela napas lega saat tahu Lee nggak ngikutin gue. "Untung aja," gumam gue.

Cukup lama gue nunggu angkot gue datang, jadilah gue duduk-duduk di kursi halte sambil nyanyi-nyanyi pelan mengusir rasa bosan.

Tiba-tiba gue melihat sepeda yang udah nggak asing lagi mendekat ke arah halte. Dan bener aja, itu adalah Gaara. Dia semakin dekat dengan halte dan gue tahu kalau dia tahu gue ada di halte itu. Tapi dia nggak nyapa sama sekali dan melongos gitu aja dengan ekspresi datar kayak biasanya. Senyum gue buat nyapa dia pun luntur dan tangan gue yang niat awal mau nyapa dia dan sekedar bilang, 'Hai, hati-hati ya.' turun perlahan. Gue tetep melihat dia yang udah semakin jauh dan hilang di belokan. Tak lama setelah itu, angkot yang gue tunggu pun tiba, gue masuk dengan tampang lesu dan duduk di depan atau tepat disamping pak sopir.

Dengan lemah gue menyandarkan kepala dan menolehkan kepala untuk melihat jalan yang tadi dia juga lalui. Gue mulai bertanya-tanya, kenapa Gaara jadi berubah drastis kayak gini? Gue menghela napas putus asa. Pak sopir menaikkan kecepatan angkot dan gue mencoba untuk menutup mata barang sebentar. Tetapi, tepat saat angkot yang gue tumpangi melewati belokan yang tadi dilalui Gaara, gue bisa melihat dengan jelas dia ada di balik belokan itu sambil berdiri di samping sepedanya dan mengiringi kepergian gue.

_Apa tadi Gaara terus disitu ya sampai gue dapat angkot?_ Tanya gue dalam hati.

_Who knows? Maybe just him and God._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Keesokan harinya, Pak Hachibi lagi-lagi mampir ke kelas gue buat mastiin kalo gue masuk sekolah dan bisa ikut latihan gambar lagi. Baru aja gue mau ngeluarin buku gambar dan alat-alat lainnya, Pak Hachibi menghentikan kegiatan gue. "Nggak perlu bawa itu, Ra. Hari ini kita latihan kolase dan Bapak udah siapin semuanya. Tenang aja," ucap beliau.

Gue cuma bilang, "Ooohh," dan setelah itu ngekor beliau ke taman.

Gue bisa melihat ada tembikar berbentuk ceret yang lumayan gede buat ukuran ceret itu sendiri dengan warna dasar hitam dan macam-macam biji-bijian kayak jagung, beras putih, beras merah, dan juga kacang hijau di samping ceret itu.

"Ini ceret ya, Pak?" tanya gue penasaran sambil duduk di kursi depan ceret hitam.

"Iya, tapi bukan dari aluminium atau plastik. Ini dari tanah liat," ujar beliau.

Gue manggut-manggut ngerti, lalu bertanya lagi, "Terus ini diapain, Pak?"

Beliau tersenyum tipis dan setelah itu mulai menjelaskan tentang apa yang bakalan gue lakuin dengan ceret ini. Jadi, nanti ceritanya gue bakal nempel aneka biji-bijian ini di ceret itu dengan lem khusus untuk tembikar. Tapi sebelumnya gue harus bikin dulu pola gambarnya sebelum gue bisa menempel biji-biji itu. Dan setelah gue selesai menempel nanti, ceret yang udah ditempeli oleh biji sesuai pola harus disemprot dengan cairan khusus yang katanya untuk memperkuat dan mempertahankan biji yang sudah ditempel agar tidak jatuh. Dan semua tahap itu adalah tahapan untuk membuat seni Kolase.

Sekali lagi gue manggut-manggut.

"Nah, kamu sudah mengerti kan? Kalau begitu, Bapak tinggal dulu ya? Bapak mau memberi arahan sama temen kamu yang ikut cerdas cermat," ujar beliau.

"Iya, Pak, tenang aja. Setelah Bapak balik pasti ini udah beress," kata gue sesumbar.

Setelah itu tinggal gue sendiri di taman dengan inspirasi yang masih belum nyangkut di otak. Gue menghela napas panjang lalu menengok kanan dan kiri. "Sepi banget," kata gue. Ternayata suasana itu juga mempengaruhi lajur inspirasi gue. Kalau sebelumnya kan masih ada Konohamaru di sebelah gue dan kadang itu anak suka ribet sendiri tapi nggak ayal juga bikin gue ngakak. Dan sekarang suasana bener-bener sepi dan gue susah buat cari inspirasi.

Gue udah sesumbar sama Pak Hachibi kalau kolase gue bakal kelar saat beliau balik. Gue mendesah pelan. Dan tiba-tiba gue mendengar grasak grusuk dari arah belakang taman. Gue refleks noleh dan nemuin Konohamaru lagi bersihin seragam dia yang ada noda tanah dan daun basah. Gue menaikkan alis bingung. Untuk sesaat gue sengaja diem, _kira-kira dia itu nyadar nggak ya kalau lagi diperhatiin?_ Itulah yang gue pikirkan.

Dan seakan dia bisa denger pikiran gue, dia mendongak dan nyengir lebar lalu ketawa gaje. "Ehehehe maaf ya kak, aku jadi ngeganggu kakak," ucap dia.

Gue mendengus geli, "Nggak kok, nggak apa-apa. Aku juga belum mulai, lagi nggak ada inspirasi nih," kata gue.

Ehem. Perlu diingat sih, gue memakai bahasa 'elo-gue' ke orang terdekat aja. Selain orang-orang itu gue lebih memilih makai 'aku-kamu' karena lebih sopan. Tapi kalau mereka bicaranya 'elo-gue' ya gue tanggepin dengan 'elo-gue' juga.

Dia bilang, "Ooh," dan mendekat ke arah gue. "Lagi bikin kolase kan? Hmm, kalo menurut aku sih untuk tema awal yang gampang dulu aja, Kak. Mungkin bikin ornamen bunga atau burung, pohon, atau apalah itu," ujar dia ngasih saran.

Setelah gue pikir, ada benarnya juga ucapan dia. "Kamu bener juga ya, oke! Aku bakal bikin ornamen bunga aja, biar cantik hasilnya!" seru gue semangat.

Tiba-tiba dia bilang, "Bunga Sakura aja, Kak. Itu lebih cantik lagi lho," kata dia sambil nyengir lebar dan setelah itu langsung pergi ke arah kelas untuk pengarahan cerdas cermat.

Awalnya gue nggak 'ngeh' dan mengira kalau dia emang menyarankan itu. Tapi setelah dipikir lagi, nama gue kan Sakura juga, nah apa jangan-jangan yang dimaksud 'Sakura' itu gue? Muka gue memerah karena malu dan memutuskan untuk membuat bunga matahari, mengabaikan ucapan dari si Konohamaru.

.

.

Sesuai dugaan gue, ada yang nggak beres dengan Gaara. Gue denger dari temen gue yang juga temen sekelasnya dia, Fu, Gaara mulai berubah jadi kayak dulu lagi sebelum 'pacaran' sama gue. Karena gue nggak tahu dia kayak apa dulunya, Fu menjelaskan, "Itu Ra, si Gaara entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini jadi badung kayak dulu lagi gitu! Gue sama anak-anak jadi heran sendiri. Padahal beberapa bulan lalu aja dia mulai murah senyum dan jadi anak baik, nah sekarang gak tahu kenapa malah balik lagi," ujar Fu.

Gue berpikir dalam diam. _Ada apa sih sama dia? _pikir gue.

Perlu untuk diketahui juga, insiden surat palsu yang berakhir gue jadian sama Gaara adalah hampir setahun yang lalu dari perilaku Gaara yang berubah sekarang. Gue memberanikan diri untuk menulis surat duluan ke dia, karena sebelumnya selalu dia yang nulis surat ke gue walau berkahir dengan menipisnya stok binder gue.

'Gaara, kamu ada masalah apa?' Itu adalah kalimat yang gue tulis waktu itu. Gue beraniin diri gue dan nyuruh Tenten untuk ngasih ke dia. Gue tahu pasti dia udah nerima surat dari gue, tapi sampai pulang sekolah gue nggak nerima balesan apa-apa. Begitu seterusnya sampai hari lomba diadain. Kita sama sekali nggak berinteraksi satu sama lain, malah Konohamaru yang sering ngajak gue ngobrol.

Beberapa bulan pun berlalu, ajaran semester satu udah mau habis, _which is_ semester dua atau tahun ajaran untuk gue di bangku SD udah ada di penghujung. Gue udah membuat keputusan. Meskipun saat itu gue masih dua belas tahun dan masih belum jadi ABG yang dalam masa puber, gue bisa mengambil keputusan yang gue rasa tepat untuk diri gue sendiri.

.

.

.

_Gaara, kita udahan aja ya, gpp kan? Kita udah mau SMP, bentar lagi juga ujian. Kita harus fokus ke SMP kita nanti, jadi aku pengen kita putus. Maafin aku ya, dan juga semoga kamu bisa lulus dengan nilai yang bagus._

_Salam,_

_Sakura H._

_._

_._

_._

Entah kenapa tiap kali inget waktu itu gue pengen senyum. Antara lucu dan juga _absurd_. Kata orang bilang, orang yang kita suka waktu kita masih kecil itu berarti cinta monyet kita. Apa Gaara termasuk cinta monyet gue, ya? Tapi, bukannya 'suka' dan 'cinta' punya makna yang beda?

Lalu _last question_ : Apakah gue dulu cinta sama Gaara? Sampai sekarang pun gue belum tahu jawaban pastinya.

"Kenapa lo senyum-senyum sendiri sih? Ish, gaje lo lama-lama Sak," ucap Ino yang ngebikin gue melotot penuh ke arah dia. Kita berdua lagi ada di kantin kampus yang cukup ramai untuk ukuran hari pertama ngampus.

"Biarin aja, mulut juga mulut gue, kenapa elo yang repot?" sindir gue.

Gue menyesap jus stroberi yang gue pesan dari lima belas menit yang lalu. Setelah itu gue baru nyadar sesuatu. "Heh, Ino babi! Elo tuh kemana aja sih? Gue tungguin juga daritadi disini, elo malah baru nongol. Kemana aja lo, hm?!" tukas gue kesal. Gimana nggak kesal kalau gue harus disuruh nungguin dia selama kurang lebih 45 menit tanpa kabar apa-apa._ Hell_, seharusnya dia hapal bener tabiat gue, kalau gue itu amat sangat benci kalau disuruh nunggu lama terlebih kalo nggak ada kabar.

Ino nyengir ria sambil ngacungin jari telunjuk dan tengah bersamaan membentuk simbol '_peace_'. "Gue tadi ada keperluan bentar, Sak. Hehe, biasalah elo tahu, kan?" kata dia _innocent_.

Gue mendengus keras. Jujur aja sih, sebenarnya gue ngiri sama temen gue satu ini. Karena apa? "Yang mana lagi sekarang, hah? Chouji? Reiga? Ato mungkin cinta pertama dan monyet lo itu, si tukang molor Shikama—"

"Stop, stop, stop, jidat lebarku Sayang. Tolong jangan sangkut pautin nama itu, oke? Gue udah _move on_," kata dia.

Dalam hati gue mencibir, _apa dengan gonta-ganti pacar dan punya mantan pacar selusin itu bisa disebut move on? Nomaden, iya. _"Nomaden lo, Pig," olok gue sambil kembali menyeruput jus.

Tiba-tiba dia ngegampar pundak gue dan sukseslah gue memuncratkan jus dari mulut gue. Gue terbatuk-batuk. "Asem lo, pig! Apa-apaan sih?!" ujar gue sewot.

"Lo tuh yang apa-apaan! Lo pikir gue orang jaman batu apa lo samain nomaden, nomaden. Gue sakit hati nih!" ujar dia. Gue memutar bolamata bosan. Ini nih mulai _drama queen_nya.

"Terserah. _Up to you_," balas gue singkat.

Ino masih cemberut dan sesekali menggerutu nggak jelas. Yaelah dasar Ino-babi, ujar gue dalam hati. Tapi setelah gue pikir-pikir lagi, kok ada yang kurang ya? Gue berpikir sebentar dan setelah itu gue tepuk jidat gue lumayan keras. "Demi bokong Akamaru-nya Kiba! Pig, kita kan ada kuis Psikologi hari ini!" seru gue panik sendiri.

Reaksi Ino terlihat santai. "Alaah, palingan juga PHP lagi dosennya. Nggak usah lebay deh, Dat," kata dia.

"Lebay kepala lo peyang! Lo nggak inget apa dosen kita hari bukan Bu Kurenai tapi Pak Ibiki! Telat semenit bisa dipenggal kita!" seru gue.

Ino mangap lebar dan ikutan menepuk jidatnya. "Demi tas Prada keluaran terbaru yang gue mimpiin tiap malem! Kenapa gue bisa lupa sih?! Aaargghh!" seru Ino heboh. "Tunggu, jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Ino dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

Gue dan Ino menelan ludah bersamaan dan ngelihat ke jam tangan masing-masing. Jarum pendek ada di angka tiga, dan jarum panjang mulai berjalan ke angka 6. _Mampus gueee._

"OH...MY...GOD...Kita kayaknya beneran bakal dipenggal!" ucap gue dan Ino bersamaan setelah langsung masang langkah seribu dengan muka kita yang kayaknya udah selevel diatas _absurd_. _Which is 'Nerd'_.

_God, gara-gara Gaara dan nostalgila gue, ditambah kemoloran si babi, oh...semoga Pak Ibiki mengampuni gue. Amin. _

.

.

.

.

To be continue,

Mind to review? :D

.

.

**A/N :**

**There's nothing I can say, but here I am, make another fic with another theme... **

**jujur, di chap ini mengandung unsur curhatan massal dari diriku (blah!) :D**

**well, itu aja sih, semoga kalian enjoy baca fic ini hehehe... **

**see u next chap!**


End file.
